


Paper King, Suri, Sherlock

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson has always kept up with the latest memory-prompt technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper King, Suri, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #5, **Note to Self:**   Anything from a pencil jot on a paper cuff or a string on a finger to a modern sticky note or a cell phone alarm. Doesn't matter who the writer is, so long as there's something he/she needs a reminder for.

Joan Watson, not surprisingly, is methodical about making notes to herself to keep abreast of a busy, ordered life – one of the many skills that makes a valedictorian for one’s medical class.  
  
From early days as a student she wrote neat lists for all the homework she needed to study, with stars for long-term projects or essays. (This extended into her personal and family obligations: “Physics, chs 2-5 / Val-Day card f. Aunt Ellen / Chem, pt 1 / Help Mom & O. w. dumplings / Essay, 18th-c. English authors / Calc, ch. 10.”)  
  
Like most highly-organized people, Joan immediately transitioned to more efficient methods of keeping herself on track in both her professional and personal life. She isn’t as big a foaming technophile as is Oren or her dad – she gave Oren a Look when he told her about waiting all night in line to buy the latest iteration of some phone – but will upgrade when the previous device no longer holds a charge or simply burns out from keeping her on track. For three years Suri’s pleasant voice reminded her about hearings dates, meetings with clients, and dinners with Mom.  
  
Joan’s current device isn’t quite the latest iteration (it’s not quite two years old at this point). Nor does it matter what iteration this one is, because another device has supplanted the electronic one – the same device that supplanted her two alarm clocks.  
  
WATSON: FAM MEAL @ LAPIN AGILE. BELL & I HAVE THIS. GO. – S  
  
“ _We_ are going nowhere. _You_ have a new sponsor to train. They are expecting you in an hour at Hilldale. I’ve laid your outfit on the chair.”  
  
W: @ 5TH & 17TH. BRNG GREY’S ANAT. & UR DR’S STOMACH W U. S  
  
“Good morning! I have yoghurt, curried chickpeas and tea on the tray. We’ve had a breakthrough in the case. Detective Bell is waiting for us at the station.”  
  
W: OREN’S BDAY TOM. GET CARD IN MAIL. C U L8R. S.  
  
Joan does actually keep her appointments on her current phone – but at this point it’s more of a backup. If her phone tells her about an engagement before Sherlock does, it doubles as a warning that something has happened to her partner. This warning helped her save his life once.  
  
The worst part of what happened is that she must accustom herself to the phone’s appointment chime all over again.


End file.
